This invention relates to a method and apparatus whereby drilling equipment modules may be mounted on the tops of a substructure or jacket of an offshore platform apparatus for the purpose of drilling one or more hydrocarbon wells. After this work is completed, the drilling modules together with other associated equipment can be moved to another location where a substructure and well module have been installed, or onshore until the module is used again. Production equipment modules, being of a size and arrangement to be interchangeable with the drilling equipment modules, are then positioned on the substructure next to the wellhead module.
Present day offshore platforms used in the oil and gas industry are often formed by installing drilling equipment on the decks of a substructure and then production equipment after the drilling equipment has been removed. Generally, the deck and substructure requires approximately 10 to 12 months for construction. For shallow water developments (less than 150 feet water depth), the assembling of the deck usually controls the fabrication time. Installation of a deck on a jacket usually requires two derrick barges to lift the 1000-1400 ton deck. After the wells have been drilled and completed, post drilling, deck cleaning and painting is required. The installation of production equipment on the deck requires substantial interconnecting piping, electrical, and instrumentation hookup time. In addition, normal preparation for a facility setting (installation of setting guides, structural beef-up, etc.) is required. Furthermore, the production skid must be sized to contain processing equipment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus incorporating the use of self-contained drilling equipment modules which form at least a portion of the deck of a substructure which are subsequently replaced by production equipment modules after the drilling equipment modules have been transported to a jacket at another drilling location.